


[RWBY] Jaune's Island Paradise

by Umbrelloid



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Huge Breasts, MILF, huge ass, huge cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbrelloid/pseuds/Umbrelloid
Summary: Jaune Arc finds himself stuck on a tropical island with a bunch of curvy MILFs, including Glynda Goodwitch, Willow Schnee, and...Cardin Winchester's mother? Karma is a crude mistress.-Champion of Venus - Version 0.1.4 is now available to the public!.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Glynda Goodwitch, Jaune Arc/Willow Schnee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	[RWBY] Jaune's Island Paradise

Jaune stepped out of the tropical hut and into the blazing sunlight, shielding his eyes against the glare. He hadn’t packed for the heat: in fact, he’d been fairly sure he was headed for a vacation in Atlas, but the vacation company had sent him to the wrong destination. Booking issues aside, he’d arrived with three guests – Glynda Goodwitch, Willow Schnee, and Cardin Winchester’s mother, Carla. Meeting Carla Winchester had been a shock to Jaune’s system: she was ravishing, an athletic, tomboyish beauty unafraid to flaunt her busty figure in a bikini or tease Jaune to the edge with her supreme assets. Whenever he saw her, Jaune felt a stab of pure, malicious glee, wondering what Cardin would think if he saw his old rival now.

“Jaune,” called Glynda from her towel on the beach. “Did you find it?”

Jaune grinned and stepped onto the sand, his heart pounding faster by the second as he approached the two radiant, glowing beauties sunbathing on the beach. They’d bought bikinis from the tourist shop, and now they bore their gorgeous bodies to the sun with no one but Jaune to witness. Glynda sprawled on her stomach, hands folded under her chin, her bra strap lying loosely across the towel while her breasts squished beneath her like twin pancakes; while Carla lay on her back, arms crossed behind her head, grinning as the pleasant sunlight shone over the contours of her taut stomach and huge, heaving tits. Both women sparkled in the sunlight, sweat rolling down their perfect curves as Jaune sat between them with the massage oil.

“Where’s Willow?” he asked.

Glynda pointed toward the ocean, where a small figure could be seen swimming. Jaune shrugged. Willow was distant at the best of times; it was no surprise she’d wandered away from the group.

“So, who’s first?”

Glynda shifted and shrugged her shoulders, tweaking her sunglasses so she could cast a sideways glare at Jaune. “Me, obviously,” she growled. “Get to it. My back aches.”

“Both our backs ache,” Carla said, pouting. “We need to carry these giant juggs around all day, after all.”

Jaune swallowed hard, wondering if he was the luckiest man in the world. He was living out some kind of teenage fantasy – trapped on a remote island with two busty beauties who wanted him to massage them… Already, Jaune could feel his manhood stirring in his swim trunks, its powerful throbs threatening to overwhelm his mind and body. He squirted a dollop of massage oil into one palm and smacked them together, getting a nice, even lather over his hands before looming over Glynda. Sensing his choice, she tensed for a moment, then looked back over her shoulder at him and wiggled her thick, smooth ass from side to side.

“Well?” she said. “Begin.”

“Y-Yes, ma’am,” Jaune murmured, and lowered his hands to her back. He rubbed slowly at first, amazed that he was actually laying his hands on Glynda’s topless body. He could no longer conceal his boner, and just hoped she wouldn’t look back. He kneaded firmly around her shoulderblades, then up and down her back with slow intensity, each change in the rhythm of her breathing making him grow more and more excited. He just couldn’t help himself: Glynda was a blonde bombshell, and almost every guy in the Academy dreamed of receiving so much as a favourable glance from her – let alone rubbing her back while she lay without a bra on.

“Hnng.” Glynda stretched herself out further, groaning sweetly as Jaune eased the tension in her muscles. “I’ll admit, Carla has a point. Having large breasts can be a pain.”

“Y-Yeah?” Jaune asked dizzily, not really sure how to respond.

“Can you imagine carrying two solid weights on your chest all the time?” Glynda closed her eyes and curled her toes, obviously pleased by Jaune’s efforts. “What do you think?”

“What do I think…about what?”

“She’s asking if you like her tits,” said Carla behind Jaune, sitting up on her towel with a lewd grin on her face. “Better answer carefully, stud.”

Stud. Jaune bit the inside of his cheek as a shiver went through him. He really was living every guy’s dream. “Of course I like them,” he said at last, seeing no reason to lie. “I’m a guy; it’s hardwired into me.”

“How honest,” Glynda said, and Jaune couldn’t tell if she was smiling or scowling. “Be careful, Mr Arc. I’m still your teacher.”

“Y-Yes, ma’am. Sorry, ma’am.”

“I’m glad you understand. Now…you’ve been working on my back and shoulders for a while. Aren’t there other areas that require your attention?”

Jaune blinked, not understanding her meaning at first – but then his gaze slid down to her asscheeks, so perky and firm and…round, and he felt conflicted. “You mean--?”

“Need I repeat myself?” Glynda snapped. She was enjoying this – playing with Jaune’s feelings. Her thick shelves of booty swayed gently from side to side, so soft and smooth that Jaune couldn’t help himself.

“Okay, let me reposition.” Jaune lifted a leg over Glynda’s back and straddled her waist, facing her ass, making her gasp in shock as he pinned her under his larger body. Jaune’s bulge rested obscenely against the upper curve of her butt – there was no way she couldn’t feel it throbbing against her – but she said nothing as he grasped her asscheeks and kneaded them rhythmically under his palms. “How’s this?”

“That’s…ah…” Glynda bit her bottom lip and stared down at her hands, unable to think of an appropriate response. She slowly settled down, letting Jaune grope her ass and thighs, working the shiny oil over her perfect skin while Carla grinned on the sidelines.

Careful what you wish for,” Cardin’s mom told Glynda, cackling to herself. “Looks like we’ve got a real horndog on our hands. Look at that bulge. Hey, Jaune – how big are you down there?”

Jaune’s face flushed bright red, and he gave no response as he worked his way down Glynda’s legs.

“Not gonna answer? Fine – I guess we’ll have to find out for ourselves.” Carla leaned back onto her towel, still smirking with naughty joy. “Man, I bet you’re loving every second of this. I know exactly what’s going through your mind…”

“Give him a break,” Glynda said. Carla rolled her eyes and shut up, leaving the teacher to enjoy her massage. Finally, then Glynda’s back was completely slick and shiny, she shifted under Jaune. “Okay, I’m turning over.”

Jaune dismounted Glynda and knelt beside her, squirting more oil into his palms as she clasped her bikini bra and rolled onto her back. Her breasts shifted and swayed slightly from the motion, so gorgeously huge and perky that Jaune couldn’t wait to sink his hands into them. She could see the lust in his eyes, and she smiled thinly in response, crossing her arms behind her head as she presented the canvas of her torso to him.

Jaune wasted no time, but he left the best for last. He massaged her belly, her arms, her shoulders…before finally focusing on the soft, jiggly mounds of her breasts. They heaved up and down, in and out with each deep breath, teasing him with their perfect swells – until Jaune grasped their fronts in a lewd grope and started to rhythmically rub them. Glynda gasped and looked away, her cheeks turning pink as Jaune squeezed her tits, grinding her nipples under his palms. “Nngh…”

“Was that a moan?” Carla asked teasingly. “If you make him too excited, he might explode. I thought we were saving that until tonight…”

“Sh-shut up,” Glynda growled as Jaune massaged her boobs in a kind of trance, unable to suppress the surge of masculine energy that had come over him. His boner strained his swim trunks to the limit, his cock bent like a pool tube within the garment. Steadily, Glynda’s nipples stiffened under the fabric of her bikini bra, pressing into his palms as they went up and down, around in circles, and squished her breasts into pancakes. Glynda met his gaze once again, her expression hard to read, her lips pursed around deep, shaky breaths. “I think…that’s enough,” she said weakly.

Jaune hesitated, grasping the sides of her tits and squeezing them together. A drop of sweat fell from his chin. “You sure?”

She seemed to consider that for a moment, but then she nodded. “Go tend to Carla.”

Jaune felt a little disappointed, but massaging Carla was a sweet proposition all in itself. He turned and shuffled to the obscene tomboy’s side while she smirked widely at him, obviously overjoyed to be able to tease him up close. “Hey,” she purred as Jaune settled beside her. “You’re a big guy, aren’t you?” She reached out a hand to stroke down his abs, pausing just above the obvious bulge in his swim trunks. “Unf. In more ways than one. Say, Jaune… What are you thinking about right now?”

Jaune couldn’t hold her gaze: he felt like he was melting, or like steam was blowing from his ears. “A lot of things,” he said.

“Oh, come on. You know I won’t let you off that easily.” She grasped his wrist and shoved his hand between her tits, making it vanish into their pillowy valley. “Y’know, I think my boobs are bigger than Glynda’s. What do you think?”

Jaune could barely work up the intelligence to respond. He gasped and stared, feeling those ultra-soft, ultra-warm, sweat-glossed banks of titflesh swallow his wrist. Carla was a maneater, that was for sure, and the sheer intensity of her gaze left no room for protest. He groaned…and nodded faintly.

“Ha! I knew it. You lose, Goodwitch.” Carla cast a triumphant look in the direction of Glynda, who turned sharply onto her side to look away from the lewd scene.

“…I’ll get you for this, Mr Arc.”

When Jaune looked back at Carla, her eyes had narrowed. He could almost see the lewd thoughts playing in her mind. “Did you hear that? She’ll get you. I wonder what she plans to do…” As she spoke, Carla trickled her fingertips up and down Jaune’s abs, even pausing to pinch his nipple before sliding back down…all the way to his bulge. He gasped when she grasped it, fondling his cock inside his swim trunks as he stared wide-eyed at her. “It’s nothing compared to what I have planned. Hey, Jaune…”

“Y-Yeah?” Jaune panted, unable to believe this gorgeous, athletic MILF was actually groping his dick.

Her tongue slipped between her lips, and she sat up to bring her mouth close to his ear. “Wanna fuck my tits?”

“What?” Jaune said in amazement.

“What!?” Glynda snapped, sitting sharply up.

Carla settled back and patted the sides of her massive boobs, making them jiggle. “You know what that is, right? Slap your monstercock between these puppies and start thrusting. Nothing’s easier.”

Jaune was stunned. He felt like the world was spinning around him, accelerating by the second. Even Glynda seemed shocked. “Y-You’re in a position of care!” the teacher barked.

“Huh? You’re in a position of care, Miss Goodwitch,” said Carla. “So…if you’re so determined to be a good teacher, you can sit there and watch while I milk this hung stud.”

Glynda had no idea how to respond to that – and her shock increased further when Jaune rose and dropped his swim trunks, letting his enormous, throbbing fuckpillar swing up against the air. Glynda pulled off her shades and stared, open-mouthed, at Jaune’s colossal cock. Each throb caused a rope of precum to droop even lower from his tip, finally snapping and splattering on the towel. Jaune stepped over Carla and squatted down, dropping his cock onto her giant tits. She crooned in pleasure and tugged on her bra, making her boobs jiggle pleasantly under his hyper-sensitive meat before lifting them as high as they’d go – and pressing Jaune’s dick deep into her underboob. “Here we go,” she crooned, grasping the bubbly flanks of her massive udders as Jaune’s cockhead emerged from her cleavage. “Have you ever done this before?”

“N-No,” Jaune said, breathing heavily as Carla squeezed her tits around his cock, surrounding it in pillowy warmth.

“Grab the massage oil. Believe me, that stuff makes great lube.”

Jaune did as he was told, and squirted the entire contents of the bottle over Carla’s tits as she squeezed and kneaded them. They became ultra-shiny with oil, slick and slippery and perfect for fucking. Soon her bra had turned all but transparent: Jaune could see her nipples under the skimpy green cups, already stiff and excited by what was about to happen.

Glynda watched all of this in shock and amazement, not sure how to react to seeing one of her students eaten up by this ravenous woman. By now Glynda was on her knees, staring helplessly at Jaune’s monstercock, his eyes blurring with pleasure as Carla started to pump her tits up and down. They wobbled perfectly around his sensitive prick, and as she picked up the pace, they bounced as high as her chin. It took almost no effort to get those huge melons bounding like a machine built for dick-pumping, making Jaune cry out with bliss as Carla stared intently into his eyes.

“How’s it feel?” she asked in a soft voice as her tits CLAPPed and SMACKed up and down his prick.

“Th-this feels…like nothing else…” Jaune said in a lingering groan, unable to express himself in clearer terms. He shuddered and closed his eyes as a fresh surge of pleasure went through him, and he spurted a thick wad of precum across Carla’s face. She didn’t miss a beat: her tongue rolled out, long and agile, and swiped up some of the splooge to swallow hungrily. She really was ravenous, and Jaune was her prey.

“Good boy,” she purred. “I can tell…we’re gonna have lots of fun together, with or without Glynda.” The more she pumped, the more her breasts threatened to spill from her bra. One pink nipple slipped free bouncing around gorgeously, soon followed by the other – and then her bra snapped against her collarbone, her breasts launching out of their restraints. She SLAPPED her palms on the sides to regain control, sending a shock through them and into Jaune’s prick that caused him – at long last – to explode. He cried out as the first thick, sailing shot of splooge erupted from his tip, flying past Carla’s face and over the sands. The tail-end of the shot left a huge smear across her grinning features. And then Jaune was cumming for real, blast after blast of white seed painting her face in layers of creamy goodness: she opened wide and rolled out her tongue, moaning as Jaune glazed her with his seed. Glynda pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged her legs tightly, watching in astonishment as Jaune hosed her fellow MILF down. How could one man be so virile? Glynda couldn’t deny the feelings rushing through her, the sheer heat of her desire. It was improper to lust after a pupil, but here, trapped on a remote island with him, would it really be so terrible to explore her feelings?

Jaune was in ecstasy. He’d never came on a woman before, but here he was, blasting a tide of spunk as the mother of his bully jerked his cock between her massive, pornstar-shaming tits. She swallowed mouthfuls of cum, and when the incredible tide finally died down to its last, guttering spurts, she licked a wide trail around her mouth and grinned spectacularly up at him.

“Wow… That was fuckin’ incredible,” Carla crooned. “What the hell do they feed you? I’ve never seen a load like that before.”

Jaune was left panting with exhaustion, his blue eyes hazing over as his cock softened between Carla’s tits. She wasn’t about to let him off so easy, though: she squeezed tight, massaging his dick even as it grew limp between her boobs. Even when he was fully flaccid, he still dwarfed most men’s full erections. Yeah, Carla thought. She was gonna have some fun with this stud. As for the ‘with or without Glynda’ part…well, she could see the look in Goodwitch’s eyes. Come the evening, Glynda would change her mind: Carla was sure of it.

-

Later that night, Carla and Jaune showered together. Jaune gasped as Carla trapped his cock between her thighs and scrunched her fingers in his blond hair, glaring deep into his eyes. She was a tall woman – as tall as Jaune – and when she leaned in close to kiss his lips, he met her on equal footing. Their mouths crashed together. Jaune was no expert, and felt even more foolish as Carla showed the depths of her skill: her tongue rolled lavishly around his mouth, flexible and confident, while his own struggled to match its ferocity. Soon his tongue was pinned, and hers ran wherever it wished, while her eyes never left his. She groped his back muscles, his waist, his asscheeks…all the while pressing him tighter and harder against the wall.

“Mmn… Never thought I’d be spending my vacation with a hung, young stud,” she purred as she broke the kiss, rocking her hips to stroke Jaune’s cock between her thick thighs. “Fuck. You a virgin?”

“A-Ah…yeah…”

“Not in five minutes, you won’t be.” Carla grinned when Jaune’s cock throbbed. God, she’d missed this – teasing men until they were almost ready to cum hands-free. Jaune was a real cutie, and she couldn’t wait to teach him exactly how to please a woman. “Feeling clean? Then it’s time to get dirty.”

Jaune shut the shower off, panting for air, and they dried themselves quickly before heading into the bedroom. Carla didn’t hesitate to fall face-first onto the bed and shove her rump up high, presenting her naked pussy and spreading it with two fingers while her tits squished across the sheets. Jaune took a deep, shaky breath as he approached, pressing his broad cockhead against her pussylips and grasping her perfect asscheeks. Was he really about to do this? The last day had gone by in a blur; nothing seemed real, and even now he was expecting to wake up from the dream at any moment.

“Do it, stud,” Carla said. “You have…no idea how much I need it. So take me.”

Jaune gulped – and finally, he RAMMED forward. Carla squealed as he plunged into her, stretching her pussy around his massive cock. Any reasonable woman would have looked at his cock and ran, but Carla was determined to breed this young stud, and the way her cunt spasmed and gripped his meat nearly caused Jaune to cum immediately. Once he was lodged inside her, Jaune started to THRASH his hips in maddened thrusts, fucking like an enraged bull, gasping and groaning as he forced himself deeper into her. Carla howled in heat, biting the bedsheets and thrusting back as hard as she could. She lacked the strength to meet Jaune’s power, and so her ass was lifted higher and higher into the air, becoming nothing more than a platform for Jaune to jiggle as he slammed her without pause or mercy. CLAP, CLAP, SMACK, CLAP! His cock lurched in and out, faster and faster, as his huge balls jostled and swung in their sack. Carla’s pussy had swallowed more than half of his dick by now, massaging him with her rippling folds, driving him into a state of bestial lust. Jaune could feel his inhibitions slipping away, and soon he was fucking Carla like a true monster, making her belly bulge around his monstercock, stirring up her insides. Carla suddenly arched her back and shook in orgasm, clenching her teeth as she came on Jaune’s massive cock like a complete and total whore.

“Nngh…! Fuck!” Carla bucked her hips as hard as she could, riding the orgasm to its conclusion while Jaune pumped harder and faster, experiencing a depth of lust he’d never thought possible.

During this time, the door opened and two figures entered. Glynda and Willow regarded the depraved scene in silence, arms crossed over their naked bellies, before looking at each other and smiling quietly. A moment later, Jaune felt something strange: as his balls swung, they began to pass over two soft surfaces. When he looked back, he was shocked to see Glynda and Willow kneeling behind him, offering up their lips in loving purses to kiss and suckle on his nuts whenever they passed. He gave a soft growl of delight, then pitched forwards over Carla and grasped her shoulders, ravaging her without pausing for breath. SCHLOP! SCHLOP! SCHLUNK! He pounded the back of her womb, making her toned tummy distend each time he struck home, until – at last – the floodgates burst. Jaune cried out in a deep voice as he came inside Carla, spurting rope after rope of hot, creamy splooge directly into her fertile womb, almost certainly impregnating her with his roiling load of seed. Carla gnawed the bedsheets hard, eyes rolled back in their sockets, twitching and moaning as Jaune claimed her body with his amazing dick. His cockhilt throbbed, buried balls-deep in Carla’s soaking pussy, not allowing a single drop of hyper-potent spunk to escape until he finally started to pull back. The other two woman groped and stroked at his cock as it emerged, running their hands over its cum-slimed shaft and fondling his massive nuts. At last, his cockhead schlorped out of Carla’s pussy, leaving her to ooze seed onto the bed while he turned to Glynda and Willow. The blonde- and white-haired beauties were on their knees, naked and pristine and eager to please. Jaune’s cock was still hard, and as it throbbed before their lips, Jaune knitted his hands in their hair tightly.

“Good girls,” he said, and RAMMED Glynda’s throat with all his might. Glrrnch! She went cross-eyed as he plunged her sloppy gullet all the way to the stomach, making spittle fly from her lips and nostrils while her slender neck bulged around his cock. He gave her one deep thrust and pulled all the way out, only to switch to Willow and slam it down her throat. Soon a mire of sloppy drool webbed between the two girls’ dazed, disoriented faces, but Jaune showed no sign of stopping: he pumped their throats one by one, letting them feel the sheer, abnormal size of his monstercock penetrating their deepest depths, but only for a moment at a time. Once his cock was fully polished of his own cum, replaced by the shiny sheen of the two MILFs’ combined throatslop, Jaune was ready to move on. “Get on top of me,” he told them, as he lay back on the bed beside Carla. Willow and Glynda hacked and spat pathetically, their eyes completely dazed and distant…but they obeyed all the same. Willow mounted Jaune’s face, straddling his head with her silky thighs and pressing her pussy into his mouth while Glynda straddled his monstercock, lined up her slick, pink womanhood with his tip, and descended. She cried out as he stretched her around his girth, pressing a hand against her own belly-bulge and shuddering in bliss. Jaune was too busy slurping on Willow’s pussy to focus on Glynda, who started to bounce moments later. Ridden by one beauty while giving head to another…after coring out the mother of his enemy. He reached out and grasped one of Carla’s tits, mauling it in his palm. This had to be heaven; there was no other word to describe the feeling of sheer, transcendent bliss Jaune was experiencing right now. He clapped his other hand on Willow’s ass, making it wobble as he kissed her clit and tongued her cunt.

Glynda rode faster and faster, huffing and puffing as she bounded on her student’s cock – finally giving into the lust that had followed her throughout the day. Her glasses rested diagonally across the bridge of her nose, knocked further askew the harder she bounced. Her tits flew up and down, smacking lewdly together and wobbling apart as sweat dripped from their massive frames. This pleasure was beyond anything Glynda had felt before – and she was determined to feel more of it. “Ahhn!” she cried as she came, eyes flashing up and back in their sockets, tongue hanging to her chin in a thoroughly depraved ahegao. “Nngh, fuck!” Her asscheeks popped and smacked together to the rhythm of her ride, driving her cunt up and down Jaune’s throbbing fuckpillar, showing herself no mercy! “Unf, haah, hnng!”

Jaune had passed beyond lust and into a state of higher being. He was sure just one or two orgasms wouldn’t be enough for him – he needed to sample all three of these beauties, and his body wouldn’t allow him to rest until he had. He smacked Willow’s ass again, then growled as he exploded, hosing Glynda’s womb with a thick, guttering load of seed. Glynda’s eyes widened, and she yelped as her slender tummy bloated around Jaune’s load, packed to the absolute brim. She looked several months pregnant by the time Jaune had fired his last spurts – and she fell backwards, his cock spilling out of her pussy and springing back up into the air as she twitched on her back, spraying cum from her gaping hole.

Last of all was Willow. Jaune took control, rolling over and pressing the Schnee beauty beneath him, hauling her thighs up against her shoulders in a tight mating press. He lifted his hips, hovering his broad monstercock over her aching, trembling pussy for a moment – before DRIVING it down with all his might. Willow squealed in joy, cumming the moment he entered her – only for her voice to be muffled when he kissed her deeply. “Mmrghff…”

Jaune started to fuck Willow like a mechanical piston, showing no mercy to her slender, tender pussy. Her tits leapt between their chests, slipping all over the place due to their sweat, while her belly-bulge lurched up and down with Jaune’s heaving thrusts. He spanked her asscheeks with his cum-packed balls until her silky pale skin turned bright pink and sore. “Fuck,” he growled when he broke the kiss. “I can’t believe this. Am I dreaming?”

“Haah…I hope not…” Willow murmured, only to go cross-eyed as Jaune doubled his pace. “Heegh…!”

CLAP, SLAP, SLAP, CLAP, CLOP! Jaune fucked her from base to tip with every thrust, crushing her pussy without showing a hint of mercy. He loved the way her tits jiggled under him, the way her eyes glazed over and her tongue swirled around in dizzy bliss as he stirred her womb into a molten pit of bliss. She came again, her pussy clamping and wringing up and down his pummelling fuckrod as he drove himself closer to his own orgasm. He knew he couldn’t last long, but he wanted the finale to be something special, so he lifted Willow into the air and fucked her standing, looking over her shoulder at the other two used, cum-spurting sluts as he clapped and smacked his nuts against Willow’s wobbling asscheeks.

“Hnng--!” Jaune groaned the moment he launched into his final orgasm, spraying Willow’s womb with cupfuls of semen. Her belly swelled against his abs, and she whimpered into his neck as he stuffed her full of more cum than any woman was meant to contain. Splooge poured from her pussy, dripping to the floor and forming a small puddle as Jaune held himself balls-deep in Willow’s perfect, pouting pussy.

When he was done, Jaune looked down on his handiwork – three beauties sprawling side by side, crooning and rubbing themselves as they swam in blind bliss. Jaune wheezed for breath, so dizzy he expected to fall over at any moment, but somehow he kept on his feet. Cum spurted from all three of his lovers’ pussies, pregnant beyond a shadow of a doubt.

“You girls…really are a handful,” Jaune said breathily, sitting down in the nearest chair and staring at the ceiling. “Ha… I don’t know if I’m ready to be a father…just yet…”


End file.
